Raining Spell of Love
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: "ayo kita akhiri ini semua."/My first and Last Kyumin ff!/ AU!


**Tittle** : Raining Spell for Love

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : KyuMin, hint!KyuWook

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort, Angst

**Summary** : "ayo kita akhiri ini semua."/My first and Last Kyumin ff!/AU!

**Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Suasana di café itu cukup sepi, atau mungkin sangat sepi. Hanya ada dua namja yang saling berhadapan yang duduk di salah satu meja di sana. Tak ada pengunjung lain, dan tak ada pelayan yang berjalan disekitar mereka. Membuat tak ada suara yang mengganggu di dalam ruangan itu

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik kearah jendela disamping mereka, dan salah satu sudut hatinya bersyukur karena langit terlihat mendung. Cuaca diluar terlihat gelap, setiap pejalan kaki mulai mempercepat langkah mereka, berharap bisa sampai tempat tujuan tanpa basah.

"ayo kita akhiri ini semua."

Satu kalimat yang paling tidak ingin didengar Kyuhyun akhirnya terucap dari bibir namja yang duduk dihadapannya. Namja tampan itu menyipitkan matanya, memandang tajam kearah lawan bicaranya,

"tidak." Dan satu kata dingin terucap dari bibirnya. Sungmin, namja yang duduk didepannya itu menyapukan jemarinya diantara helaian rambutnya, sedikit frustasi karena ia sudah tahu, bahwa mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun tidak akan semudah itu.

"kau tahu ini semua tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Sekarang dan kedepannya." Sungmin menyuarakan lagi pikirannya.

"tidak. Kita bahkan tidak tahu masa depan dan kau mengtakan 'kedepannya'? kita belum mencoba apapun untuk menyelematkan hubungan kita." Bantah Kyuhyun. ia masih tak mau mengakhiri ini semua. Astaga~ Ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam ke dalam pesona seorang Lee Sungmin dihadapannya.

"Kyuhyun, kita sudah mencoba lebih dari tiga tahun. Dan tak ada yang berubah dalam hubungan kita. Harus ada yang mengakhiri ini semua. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua pertengkaran yang selama ini terjadi. Kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama." Ucap Sungmin pelan. Ia mengusap pelan dahinya, dan ia merasa sedikit gemetar saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai memandang nyalang ke arahnya.

"tidak Sungmin! Jangan bawa-bawa takdir dalam pembicaraan kali ini. Dan selama tiga tahun itu kita masih bersama. Semua pertengkaran itu bisa berakhir dengan baik kan? Lalu apa yang dipermasalahkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun frustasi. Nada bicaranya mulai tinggi, dan Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun bukan seseorang yang mudah menahan amarahnya.

Ia menghela nafasnya lelah, "aku sudah lelah Kyuhyun. segala kesalahan kecil yang kulakukan selalu memicu sebuah pertengkaran diantara kita. Apa kau tak lelah dengan semua itu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, ia masih tak habis pikir bagaimana jalan pikiran Sungmin. Mereka sudah bersama selama tiga tahun. Dan tiba-tiba ia meminta putus?

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar dan memandang ke samping, hatinya berdetak kencang saat melihat matahari sedikit bersinar dari celah awan. Ia berharap, sangat berharap hujan segera turun. Setidaknya, itu bisa menahan Sungmin agar tetap di café ini, menunggu hujan reda.

"maafkan aku. Aku tahu, aku terlalu mudah marah. Aku berjanji akan menjaga emosiku. Kumohon, jangan akhiri ini semua." Dan Kyuhyun memilih mengalah. Ia hanya ingin Sungmin masih disisinya, seperti selama ini.

"aku sangat mencintaimu, Sungmin. Sampai aku tak tahu bagaimana hidupku tanpamu." Tambah Kyuhyun saat Sungmin tak mengucapkan apapun.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, matanya memandang sendu kea rah Kyuhyun, "aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun. tapi kita tidak bisa bersama hanya karena cinta. Sebuah hubungan tidak akan berjalan dengan baik jika hanya cinta yang mendasarinya." Kekeh Sungmin. Ia sudah lelah dengan hubungan mereka selama ini.

"awalnya, aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamamu. Aku berpikir bahwa 'ah, inilah hubungan yang kuinginkan. Bersamamu.' Tapi setelah itu aku sadar. Hubungan kita tak seperti yang aku harapkan. Terlalu banyak masalah dan pertengkaran. Belum lagi banyaknya perbedaan pendapat diantara kita."

Kyuhyun sudah akan berteriak memabantah semua itu. Tapi melihat tatapan sendu Sungmin ke arahnya, ia urungkan niatnya itu. Ia sadar, emosi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah mereka saat ini.

"Sungmin, aku mohon kau jujur terhadapku. Apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang kau nyaman disampingnya?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu membuat Sungmin membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

Kyuhyun mengukir senyum sendu diwajahnya, "aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Dan akhir-akhir ini kau berubah. Apa kau tak bisa meninggalkan siapapun orang itu dan mencoba membangun kembali hubungan kita agar lebih baik? Aku mohon." Ucapnya pelan.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, ia menarik tangannya yang sejak awal digenggam oleh Kyuhyun, "tidak bisa Kyuhyun. dan ini bukan masalah orang lain. Ini hanya kau dan aku. Dan aku sudah tidak menemukan kecocokan diantara kita." Ucap Sungmin, lalu ia bangkit berdiri, sedikit menunduk. Ia tak ingin ada air mata dalam perpisahan ini.

"Persetan dengan kecocokan! Aku hanya ingin dirimu Lee Sungmin! Tidak bisakah kau melihat betapa aku mencintaimu?!" Kyuhyun ikut bangkit dan mencengkeram kedua bahu Sungmin, menahannya agar tidak pergi.

Kedua namja itu langsung menoleh kearah jendela, kaget karena tiba-tiba hujan deras turun. Dan Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum lega, "diluar hujan Sungmin. Lebih baik kita kembali duduk dan membicarakan semua ini. Kita masih bisa memperbaikinya."

Sungmin kembali menggeleng lemah, ini sudah batas kesabaran yang ia punya. Ia tak bisa lagi melalui semua ini dengan Kyuhyun. namja itu belum bisa berpikir dengan benar, ia masih sangat muda dan belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Dan Sungmin tak mau menjalin hubungan yang tak pasti dengan Kyuhyun.

"aku tak ingin kembali menjalin hubungan yang tak pasti denganmu Kyuhyun ah." Ucap Sungmin, ia mencoba tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun sembari melepas cengkeraman tangan namja itu dari bahunya.

"aku akan pergi. Kurasa, semua sudah berakhir sekarang."

Dan tanpa menunggu respon Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera memakai tasnya dan berlari keluar café. Ia tak ingin berbalik dan meneteskan air mata melihat wajah terluka Kyuhyun. ia sadar, rasa cintanya tidak sebesar itu hingga bisa memepertahankan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. dan mungkin, namja itu benar. Ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang ia nyaman bersamanya.

Ia tak mempedulikan hujan dan terus berlari menjauh.

.

Kyuhyun langsung mengerjapkan matanya cepat begitu menyadari Sungmin berlari pergi. Tanpa mempedulikan apapun, ia segera berlari menyusulnya. Dan hujan langsung membasahi seluruh tubuhnya saat ia melangkah keluar dari café.

Ia berlari kearah hilangnya Sungmin, tapi namja itu sudah tak terlihat dimanapun. Salahkan hujan yang sangat deras hingga menutup pandangannya.

"Sungmin! Lee Sungmin!"

Dan Kyuhyun berteriak sekeras mungkin memanggil nama namja itu. Ia tak peduli pada siapapun yang mungkin memandangnya gila. Siapa yang mau berhujan-hujan ditengah musim dingin seperti ini dan berteriak seperti orang gila?

Dan Kyuhyun tak memikirkan tentang hujan ataupun tubuhnya yang mulai basah kuyup. Ia hanya ingin Sungmin, Lee Sungmin untuk kembali.

"Sungmin, kumohon kembali."

Ia jatuh terduduk saat suara derasnya hujan menelan teriakannya begitu saja. ia tak peduli apapun. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit, ia membiarkan Sungmin pergi. Ia tak bsia menahan namja itu pergi. Dan tanpa ia inginkan, air matanya turun, menjadi satu dengan tetesan hujan yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

**Epilogue**

"diluar hujan sangat deras." Salah satu pelayan di café itu mengeluh pelan karena bajunya sedikit basah saat tadi membuang sampah diluar.

"benarkah?" Ryeowook, pelayan lainnya mencoba melihat dari jendela, dan ia mengangguk membenarkan. Ia memutar pandangannya ke sekeliling café dan menghela nafasnya saat melihat tak ada satupun pengunjung. Ia sedikit lega karena ia sudah lelah. Ini hampir jam tutup café.

"eh?" tapi tiba-tiba ia mengernyit saat melihat terdapat ponsel dan juga beberapa barang di atas salah satu meja disana. Ia segera berjalan mendekati meja itu dan membereskan baranya. Ia yakin tak ada satupun orang di toilet.

"ini milik pelanggan yang tertinggal?" ia bergumam pelan.

"Ah, kulihat namja tadi yang duduk disini tiba-tiba berlari keluar. Sepertinya ia baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya."

Dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada temannya yang mengatakan hal itu padanya, ia segera mengambil payung dan berjalan keluar dengan membawa barang-barang di atas meja. Ia ingin segera mengembalikan barang-barang itu sebelum pemiliknya pergi terlalu jauh.

.

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang namja jatuh terduduk di atas tanah begitu saja. keadaannya sudah basah kuyup, dan dari jarak yang cukup dekat, ia bisa mendengar namja itu memanggil nama 'Sungmin' berkali-kali. Dan Ryeowook berani bersumpah, meski namja itu menutup matanya dan wajahnya basah terkena hujan, ia menangis. Ryeowook yakin itu.

Dan tak tahu kenapa, ia merasa salah satu sudut hatinya tersengat sakit melihat betapa menyedihkannya namja itu. Dengan ragu, ia melangkah mendekat, menjulurkan tangannya hingga payung yang ia pegang kini menaungi dirinya dan juga namja itu.

.

Kyuhyun mendongak saat merasakan hujan tak lagi mengenainya. Dan ia mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat wajah yang tak ia kenali tengah tersenyum tipis dan membawa payung menaunginya.

"kurasa, anda perlu segera mencari tempat berterduh jika tak ingin sakit."

.

.

.

_I Loved you from the start_

_You know, it's never gonna change_

_I swear to God_

_Sighs that blocks our words_

_Our lips that are silent _

_You and I standing in that moment, That place_

_In this rain where no one else around_

_Where umbrellas are left alone_

_We've stopped in this emptiness_

_I plug my ears and say no_

_Close my eyes, pretend nothing has happened but I know_

_For some reason, it starts to rain_

_I can't say anything just like that for a day_

_Stop the clouds that are getting away_

_So this rain blocking you from me will not stop_

_Stop the time that is getting away_

_Stop this moment so the love will not stop_

_Oh, the sky is pouring out _

_Its tear through the clouds_

_I call you out with all my lungs_

_Even the echoes containing you name gets swallowed by the rain_

_It's okay if the rain devours me_

_My heart won't get well_

_The love won't stop_

_Do not wash my memories away (do not try to erase them)_

_Don't try to melt the strings that connect them (don't try to cut it)_

_The ice-like-rain must have stabbed my heart_

_An endless raining spell if this becomes a spell aimed back at me, back at me_

_I can take it, even if my whole body get drenched_

_I reach out, shout out and disappear in this pouring rain, oh in my heart_

_You are overflowing_

_When could these tears stop?_

_Looking around for you whom I've lost_

_Blaming the rain for it_

_I let you go, I take my last drop of tears_

_I close my eyes, So the love will not stop_

_._

_._

_._

**END**

Okay, this is my first and last KyuMin ff! Entahlah, aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba teringat couple ini saat tengah sendirian ditengah hujan deras yang mengguyur.

Awalnya, ingin buat cerita happy ending, tapi jadi kayak gini. Tapi sepertinya, ini happy endingkan? Kkkkk~

Semoga cerita ini bisa menjadi song-fic dari lagu Super Junior yang 'Raining Spell for Love'. Sumpah, itu lagu angsty banget!


End file.
